The present invention relates to a manometer device, and more particularly to a manometer which can be applied to connect with the fluid drivers, such as, air compressor, pump, . . . etc. and which can determine the pressure in the space to be measured. While the pressure in the space to be measured reaches the setting value, it would cause the circuit of power supply open to cut-off the circuit of the fluid driver automatically.
The manometer has a wide range of uses, for example, it is required by various chemical factories, manufacturing factories, assembly plants, . . . etc. The general manometers are used solely to measure the pressures of fluids, they are unable to be connected to act with the controller of power supply and fluid drivers (such as air compressors or pumps . . . etc.), under such circumstances while the pressures in the spaces to be measured, such as steam piping, etc., exceeded the setting value, the fluid drivers, etc. are still in act continuously, it results in the pressure in the spaces to be measured exceed the setting value and accidents incurred at last. Meanwhile, the structure of manometer generally used is extremely complicated, it is easy to cause trouble and besides, the cost of manometer is higher.